


Talking like sensible people do

by Quaviver (RaspberryMoon)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Very late cross post from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryMoon/pseuds/Quaviver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally submitted to dazzle-camouflage 's tumblr months ago, written after/inspired by their fic <a href="http://dazzle-camouflage.tumblr.com/post/142797702874/roadhogjunkrat-prompt-fall">Fall.</a></p><p>Junkrat isn't very good with words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking like sensible people do

Junkrat was _fidgety_ and not in the usual fidgety way, glancing over repeatedly as Roadhog fiddled with a small engine part. Roadhog turned the piece over and shamelessly stared back, eyes obscured from Junkrat’s view by his mask. The other man was mumbling stop starts under his breath, shifting his gaze across to Roadhog before looking away and mouthing something else. It was infuriating. In one swift movement Roadhog moved and pinned Junkrat to the closest wall. The smaller man yelped, legs kicking out immediately but meeting nothing as Roadhog held him at arm’s length.

“What the hell is bothering you,” Roadhog breathed, eyeing Junkrat as the struggle continued and making sure he didn’t think to bite.

“Nothing!” Junkrat spat, his legs stilling as he attempted to tug at the grasp holding him fast. Roadhog considered the attempt with a snort.

“Tell me,” he pressed, and Junkrat’s teeth grit shut at the utterance.

“I don’t have to tell you shit,” he all but snarled in response. Roadhog took this as a cue to grip harder, prompting an unintelligible noise for the smaller man.

“You see,” Roadhog started, tracing a line under Junkrat’s jaw, “When the other person can _and will_ break your neck, you do have to tell them shit.” The scrabbling stopped at that, and Roadhog allowed himself the smug satisfaction as Junkrat’s mouth worked, figuring out the words.

“It’s just, fuck, I dunno, like, you drive me nuts!” He chattered, and Roadhog had to blink at the broken sentence. “An' not in the normal way either! Though you do drive me nuts in the normal way too” He muttered before continuing on. “It’s like! When you hook a guy, and your aim is perfect and they’re yanked towards you and then you slice em and in an instant their insides are just, all over the floor and it’s great.” Junkrat paused for barely a second before shifting his thoughts. “Or, when you’re just, ya know, workin' on the bike and your hands that you murdered someone with just before are now making the tiniest careful adjustments and I just, I dunno!” Roadhog huffs at the sudden realisation that he’s sent Junkrat into a ramble. “And when you grab me, not an inch too late and haul my ass outta gunfire, or then actually shield me with your goddamn body? Or-”

“Inches are not a unit of time.” Roadhog butts in, stifling the babble. He can barely comprehend what Junkrat is trying to get across but he seems to have lost the point somewhere.

“Shit, I’m trying to explain what I’m feeling here!” Junkrat hisses and Roadhog stills. Oh. He doesn’t even know what’s wrong, typical.

Roadhog releases Junkrat without a hint of indication and the smaller man lands in a heap, a stream of curses ringing forth as Roadhog reaches to scratch the back of his head in a considering motion. The protesting sounds fade as Junkrat slinks into the next room, gathering up his ordered containers while mumbling to himself. Mixing explosives always eased him and Roadhog let his lips quirk as Junkrat’s hands immediately steadied, powders measured out with a practiced ease.

“Admiration? Of skill?” Roadhog mused, watching the other man for a little longer than he meant. He could understand that at the very least, and while that didn’t seem to quite cover whatever was up with Junkrat, it would do for now.


End file.
